


Little Romantic

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Tyler Bate One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Little Romantic

You yawned and waved at everyone as you made your way to the locker room at the Performance Center. You loved training at NXT but you hated having to be there for 8am every morning. You loved your sleep. You dropped your bag on the bench behind you and opened your locker. A small piece of red paper fluttered out of your locker and landed at your feet.

“Another one?” you said to yourself, bending down to pick it up.

You opened the piece of paper and found yourself smiling as you read the message inside…

Good morning beautiful,  
I hope you have a day that is as wonderful and perfect as you are.  
xxx <3

You’d just finished reading the note when a voice behind you made you jump.

“What you got there?” asked Ember.

“Someone keeps leaving love notes in my locker and I’m not sure if I should find it cute or creepy…” you said, closing the note in your hand.

“Are they cute or creepy notes?”

“Ridiculously adorable,” you said, a slight blush colouring your cheeks.

“Any idea who they’re from?”

“Haven’t a clue. I don’t recognise the writing.”

“Okay… Anyone you’re hoping they’re from?”

“Possibly,” you chuckled, sliding the note into your backpack alongside the others that you’d collected over the last few months.

“Woah! How many have you got?” Ember chuckled.

“Just a few. There’s no real pattern to when I get them, but I always get 2 a day. I’ll either get them here or at shows every few weeks, although I got at least 3 every day while we were doing the UK tour…”

“So, you’re thinking it might be one of the UK guys?”

“Maybe,” you shrugged. “Or just someone who gets a random flash of inspiration every now and then and was feeling more adventurous while we were all away.”

Secretly you were hoping it was one of the UK guys that had been making appearances at NXT for, well as long as you’d been getting the notes. In your mind, you thought you knew who it was… Or at least who you hoped it was… Tyler Bate.

“I guess I’ll find out eventually, if he ever decides to give me a hint as to who he is,” you sighed, putting your bag in your locker and closing it.

“We’ll figure it out girl,” smiled Ember, hooking your arm with hers. “Let’s go check out our suspects.”

Keeping hold of your arm, Ember led you out into the performance centre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What ya got there Tyler?” smirked Pete walking up behind his younger friend.

Tyler jumped at his voice and quickly tried to hide the piece of paper in his hand.

“Nothin’,” Tyler blushed.

“Seriously? Ya writin’ that chick anotha note? Just fuckin’ grow a pair and ask her out for fuck’s sake,” Pete groaned.

“Piss off,” groaned Tyler, getting up and putting the piece of paper and his pen back in his locker. “We can’t all be super confident assholes like you.”

Tyler slammed his locker shut and walked out of the locker room, leaving Pete behind. Pete just shook his head at his friend and let him go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were quite pleased with how well your training session had gone with Ember and was just on your way to grab your bag to go get lunch when you thought you saw one of the guys walk out of the women’s locker room. You shook the thought from your head and walked over, your hunger overtaking your suspicious nature.

You opened your locker and another note fell out at your feet.

“So someone had been in here…,” you thought to yourself, picking it up.

Meet me outside. I want to treat you to lunch  
xxx

You frowned slightly, noticing that the writing didn’t completely look the same, but you chalked it down to him being in a rush to leave it before you came back. You grabbed your bag and headed outside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You did fuckin’ what?” yelled Tyler at Pete.

“You were neva gonna do it, so I ‘elped. Don’t get all pissy with me,” yelled back Pete.

“You absolute fuckin’….”

Tyler stopped mid rant when he saw you heading for the door.

“I can’t do this,” he panicked.

“Yes ya fuckin’ can. Now man up and go take ‘er ta lunch. We’ll see ya later,” Pete smirked, giving Tyler the car keys. “Don’t scratch my car.”

Pete patted Tyler on the shoulder and started jogging off to catch up with Trent, leaving Tyler there alone.

As you stepped out the door you saw Pete rushing off and saw Tyler stood looking like a deer in headlights. The poor guy looked terrified. That’s when you realised why the last note looked different, Pete had written it to set up Tyler. You made a mental note to thank the grumpy bastard later.

“Hey Tyler,” you smiled walking over to him. “The guys ditch you?”

“Hi… {Y/N}. Yeah, they… they kinda did. I was, um, actually waiting for… for someone,” Tyler stuttered, nervously trying to straighten his hair.

“Oh,” you said, trying to sound disappointed. “Anyone I know?”

“I… Um… Well… Um….,” Tyler blushed.

“Wait, were you waiting for me?”

Tyler just nodded, his nerves getting too much for him.

“So you’re my secret note leaving admirer?” you asked, trying your hardest to keep a straight face.

Again Tyler nodded.

“Oh thank God for that,” you chuckled. “I was starting to worry it was Pete.”

“He’d have just asked you out,” Tyler chuckled quietly. “He’s a bit more… confident than me.”

“I, for one, prefer the adorable touch, and those notes were definitely adorable. And I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

“It’s okay… I should’ve been a bit more obvious.”

“Yeah, an initial might’ve helped,” you chuckled.

Tyler facepalmed himself.

“I never thought of that,” he groaned.

“It’s okay. I know now, and that’s all that matters.”

Tyler’s cheeks flushed bright pink.

“So? I saw that lunch was being offered?” you chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, right. Um, wanna come for lunch with me? Lady’s choice?”

“Sure,” you smiled. “But you pick. I’m awful at making decisions.”

“I think I know the perfect place and it’s not too far so we can walk… or we could annoy Pete and take his car?”

A devilish smirk crossed your lips. Tyler noticed and smiled.

“Pete’s car!” you both said together, breaking into a run over to it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lunch with Tyler had been so much fun. By the time you’d got to the little vegan restaurant he suggested, all Tyler’s nerves had disappeared. You’d found it so easy to talk to him. It’d been like the two of you had known each other for years. You hadn’t wanted your time together to end, but unfortunately the alarms on both your phone and his brought you both back to the fact you had to get back to the Performace Center for afternoon promo classes.

Tyler had refused to let you pay for your lunch because it had been his idea, although you did try to remind him that technically it was Pete’s idea but he’d told you to shh and he was paying. You’d been tempted to take hold of his hand as you’d walked back to the car with him, but you didn’t want to push things. He’d opened your door for you when you got back to the car and even let you change the radio station on the way back… Just to annoy Pete of course.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tyler opened the car door for you when you’d got back to the Performance Center.

“Thanks for lettin’ me take ya to lunch,” he smiled.

“Thanks for inviting me,” you smiled back. “I really enjoyed it.”

Tyler grabbed your bag from the car for you and puts it with his so he coul carry them both. You smiled at the sweet gesture.

“Maybe I can take you out again?” he asked hopefully.

“Maybe I’ll let you,” you smirked, nudging him with your arm.

Without thinking you took hold of his free hand as you started to walk across the parking lot to the Performance Center. You felt Tyler suddenly tense up and you instantly let go of his hand.

“Oh… sorry,” you muttered.

“No… no… It’s okay. It’s just… your hand’s cold,” he chuckled nervously. “And I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Ohhh,” you chuckled. “Sorry. I just… It felt right, you know?”

Tyler stopped walking and looked over at you. You liked that he wasn’t too much taller than you because it made it easier to look at his breathtaking blue eyes hidden behind his glasses.

“It felt right…,” he repeated softly, a soft smile gracing his lips.

You watched him for a moment, watching as he seemed to be wrestling with his own thoughts. His eyes kept flicking between yours and your lips. Eventually, you realised what he was thinking, and you smiled.

“Just kiss me you idiot,” you chuckled.

Tyler’s face flushed as his eyes shot back up to yours.

“If it feels right, do it,” you coaxed, stepping closer to him.

Tyler slowly tilted his head down towards yours as you leant up slightly. Your lips meet for a soft and innocent first kiss. It wasn’t a huge declaration of love from either of you, but it was just enough for both of you to admit how you felt about each other.

“Aww, look, Trent, our baby boy’s all grown up,” chuckled Pete as he walked towards you and Tyler.

“I do hope you remember to be careful young Tyler,” smirked Trent.

Tyler’s face had got redder and redder at the guys walked over. You gently took hold of Tyler’s hand and smiled.

“Don’t worry boys. I’ll look after him,” you chuckled, pulling Tyler away from them and towards the Performance Center.

Pete and Trent chuckled as they watched you and Tyler. Ember spotted them and walked over.

“So it was little Tyler all along?” she asked.

“Yup,” smirked Pete.

“Thank god of that. If it’d been one of you two, I’d have had to kick your asses,” she chuckled, following you and Tyler.

“What’s wrong with us?” whined Pete.

“Oh there’s so many things wrong with you dear boy, it’d take too long to explain them,” chuckled Trent. “The main one being that you’re just not as charming as myself and Tyler.”

“Bastard,” muttered Pete.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tyler had deliberately made sure you’d sat with him all afternoon during promo class, secretly holding hands and sharing secret little glances. You’d gone to get your bag at the end of the day and smiled when another note fell out of your locker. You had a feeling the notes were never going to stop, and you were more than okay with that.


End file.
